


Medieval Sanders Sides AU Concept Ideas

by TheBlueMatrix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMatrix/pseuds/TheBlueMatrix
Summary: If the Sanders Sides were in the Medieval era. They would each have their own roles, history, weapons, fates, and fan-made orchestral Undertale/Deltarune themes because they just fit with the plot and story. The song titles would be renamed to fit the characters.





	1. Prince Roman

Name: Roman  
Age: 21  
Homeland: Sandriell  
Class: Royalty  
Role: Prince of Sandriell  
Color Code: Red  
Signature Weapon: Katana  
Theme: Prince Charming (Death By Glamour - Sully Orchestration)  
Battle Theme: A Royal Crusade (Spear of Justice - Sully Orchestration)

HISTORY  
Prince Roman of Sandriell had a twin brother, Prince Remus. The two princes used to get along well until one year when they were thirteen, during their cousin's wedding, Prince Remus stealthily slipped poisonous snake venom he stole from the royal scientist’s lab into the bride's drink, she died after taking a sip after a toast. Later that night, Prince Roman found an empty vial in his twin brother’s robes. Not long after, Prince Remus had disappeared, and Prince Roman had not seen him since.  
The king and queen were assassinated one night when Prince Roman was sixteen. He found them in their bed, his mother, the queen, was stabbed in the heart, and his father, the king, was stabbed in the side of the neck. He found a card on the chest at the foot of the bed, it had a two-headed yellow snake on the front. After a proper burial for the the king and queen, Prince Roman knew he must take the throne in honor of his father. There were no one else in the royal family older than him that could rule the nation, it was a huge step and responsibility Prince Roman took, but he never changed his title from prince to king. Since then, Prince Roman wore his mother’s necklace that was passed on for generations, and his father’s ring that belonged to his great grandfather. He wore these trinkets every day, and would take them off only if he absolutely had to.  
Prince Roman always sought for peaceful solutions when he was in power, but at the same time, he was self-centered and craved attention. He was always clever with names, mostly for the intention of insults during court or towards his friends, especially when things don’t go his way, or even when he’s in a bad mood. He was no Queen of Hearts, but his punishments can get pretty bad depending on how big the crime was. Prince Roman hated the dark, always walking the chilling halls at night with a candle or two, and fear. Prince Roman believed that anything is possible, that the greatest dreams can be met if you fought hard enough for it, and fear keeps you from doing great things.

WEAPON/S  
The katana was primarily used for cutting, and intended for use with a two-handed grip. It is traditionally worn edge up. While the practical arts for using the sword for its original purpose are now obsolete, kenjutsu and iaijutsu have turned into modern martial arts.  
Roman’s signature weapon has always been the katana from the start. He loves to slice away and reach his goals to reach the top and finally meet his father in Olympus, or find the maiden that fits the glass slipper and live happily ever after, or stab an octopus-lady with the bow of the boat, or finding Rapunzel's secret tower, or defeating a weird, evil queen who expects a ‘fair’ response from a mirror, or even awakening a princess through true love’s kiss. Aaanways, the chivalrous samurai used katanas as a primary weapon and are, in my opinion, very honorable, and NOT SELF-CENTERED. ROMAN.


	2. Patton

Name: Patton  
Age: 20  
Homeland: Sandriell  
Class: Second Class  
Role: Prince Roman’s Personal Royal Messenger  
Color Code: Aqua Blue  
Signature Weapon: Crusader Sword  
Theme: Your Adventure Awaits (Field of Hopes and Dreams - The Second Narrator)  
Battle Theme: The Courage of a Messenger (The Legend - Sully Orchestration)

HISTORY  
Patton was Prince Roman’s personal royal messenger. Growing up as a commoner, his mother died of poisoning when he was twelve, his stepfather died not long after of a broken heart. Patton’s biological father died just a few weeks before he was born, Patton was all that his mother had left of him, he was special to her. One evening, the day after his mother died, Patton visited her grave in the cemetery. A strange fifteen year old boy found him and they began to talk. Shortly after, he and Virgil became very close friends. Patton then searches for a place to work so he could pay taxes and live a normal life. He took a job that took place in the palace and became the prince’s messenger. Prince Roman paid him enough for him to pay the taxes, food and medical supplies.  
Patton had not known that the prince was his cousin until his friend Virgil seemed off one day, Patton knows he acts in mysterious ways and hides in the shadows, but Virgil said something interesting. Somehow, he was at the wedding and saw everything that happened. Apparently he had hid in the trees, watching and listening, and saw Prince Remus poison Patton’s mother’s wine glass. Patton was shocked learning this. He was there at the wedding of course, but didn’t spot Prince Remus doing this action.  
As time passed by, Patton’s job as a messenger became more dangerous. The prince had given him a crusader sword as a gift to protect himself on his journeys. Prince Roman had asked master swordsman and friend, Logan, to train Patton the basics of sword fighting so he could survive such dangerous encounters.

WEAPON/S

In the European High Middle Ages, the typical sword (sometimes academically categorized as the knightly sword, arming sword, or in full, knightly arming sword) was a straight, double-edged weapon with a single-handed, cruciform (i.e., cross-shaped) hilt and a blade length of about 70 to 80 centimetres (28 to 31 in). This type is frequently depicted in period artwork, and numerous examples have been preserved archaeologically.   
Patton was given a crusader sword from Prince Roman as a gift to protect himself with. He was trained by Logan, and after some practice, Patton got the hang of the heavy weapon. Patton typically preferred to use wide swings and quick jabs, but never in the way of the attempt to kill--Patton hates death and violence.


	3. Doctor Logan

Name: Logan  
Age: 22  
Homeland: Sandriell  
Class: First Class  
Role: Royal Scientist  
Color Code: Blue  
Signature Weapon: Guandao  
Theme: Grace's Blade (Waterfall - ChrystalChameleon)  
Battle Theme: The Swordsman's Edge (Bergentrückung - Sully Orchestration)

HISTORY  
Doctor Logan, Prince Roman’s royal scientist, grew up in aristocracy. His family was one of the richest in Sandriell, he had met Prince Roman at a royal gala when he was nine, and they’ve been good friends ever since.  
Logan’s mother was a professional medical doctor and his father was the best designer in the nation. His father designed most of the weapons they used in their time, he designed the king’s sword that Prince Roman uses after the king’s death, along with other blades and pistols. Unfortunately, Prince Roman was not interested in the pistols, so Logan’s father sells them to other nations. Because of his father, Logan knows how to use swords during combat, duels and fencing.  
Since he was a child, Logan was interested in history, origin, and the use of weapons. He naturally spends his time learning history and sword techniques with his father. Logan had gotten pretty skilled with the sword, he practised using two at a time and different types; shortsword, longsword, rapier, broadsword, katana, sabre, and chinese dao. He then started to wear tough leather armor for impact training and to learn how limited the armor is during sword practice. Logan shortly after became bored and began to learn how to use other melee weapons from other cultures, but didn’t bother to spend his time with weapons like hammers, maces, axes, or flails. He selftought himself the basics and practiced his techniques with his father. By the time he was twenty, he mastered the sword, staff, whip, nunchaku, sais, tonfa and escrima stick. Logan then began to attach blades to chains, he wanted to explore more than just being a highly skilled swordsman. When scavengers came to the city, they had a chinese weapon that Logan was extremely curious about called a shuang gou, also known as tiger hooks. Logan purchased these swords to study them and discover what they were made to do, their advantages and disadvantages.  
After becoming the royal scientist, Logan found the perfect weapon for him.

WEAPON/S  
The guandao is used quite frequently in the part of contemporary Wushu derived from the Shaolin or Wudang Quan form of martial arts in modern times. According to contemporary Wushu practice, its purpose is more to disarm an opponent and deflect their strikes rather than to attack.  
The guandao is not a hard weapon to use if you use it correctly and treat it with respect, even though it may take some practice to get the hang of using it. Logan likes to use this weapon because it’s made for multi-purposes. He mainly uses a guandao as a staff, but when the time comes, when his calculations fall into place, he will strike with (hopefully) a final blow using the blade.  
Logan was fascinated by chinese and japanese history, weaponry, and armory. After Prince Roman’s elite royal scouts discovered a lost battle in China, they took some artifacts back to Sandriell for Logan to inspect. One of those artifacts was a guandao, after polishing and renewing the weapon, Logan began to practise and learn its functions privately without Prince Roman’s consent. Later, Prince Roman uncovers Logan’s secret and agrees to keep it safe between the two. After Logan got the hang of using his guandao, he began to practise in armor, requested the prince for his own suit of armor designed by Logan himself.


	4. Virgil

Name: Virgil  
Age: 23  
Homeland: Sandriell  
Class:   
Role: Royal Assassin  
Color Code: Purple  
Signature Weapon: Butterfly Swords  
Theme: Fear's Evanescing Hunt (Another Medium - Sully Orchestration)  
Battle Theme: Your Last Encounter (Vs. Susie - The Second Narrator)

HISTORY  
Virgil, Prince Roman’s royal assassin, was an orphan in Sandriell. He had to fight and steal to stay alive. He would often times visit the cemetery, sometimes searching for any new gravestones for fun. Once, Virgil wandered around the cemetery then heard someone whimpering. A boy about his age was weeping in front of a gravestone. Virgil went to talk to him, learned the boy’s name was Patton and that his mother died the night before. Since then, Virgil and Patton were close friends.   
One night, Virgil visited the castle to steal some nourishment in the kitchen, until the young Prince Roman strolled in for a glass of water. Virgil, just a couple years older than the prince, tried to scare him off, but Prince Roman did not run. Instead, not showing any signs of fear, he tried to help Virgil, the prince was kind and gentle.  
One day during an outdoor wedding, Virgil watched in the shadows, specifically in a tree. Before the couple and the guests gathered at the table, Virgil saw one of the twin princes pour something into the bride’s goblet of wine. After the toast and a sip of wine, the bride fainted onto her husband. The guests try to fan her awake but she did not. They checked her pulse but there was no beating left. When they were taking the bride inside, one of the princes, Prince Roman, looked at Virgil’s direction then left with the others, the young prince did not see Virgil, though.  
Six months after Virgil met Patton, he became a crime fighting assassin. During those six months, Virgil went to one of the richest families in the city, asked and wanted be trained specifically by Logan. He had heard of Logan’s impressive skills with blades and believed that Logan was exactly the trainer he needed. Logan agreed to help Virgil and gave him a choice of which weapon Virgil wanted to learn. Virgil wanted something that was unique, so he chose the butterfly swords. Logan also taught him the skill of archery and throwing sharp things. After his few years of training, Virgil was ready.

WEAPON/S  
Butterfly swords are usually called 'butterfly knives' in English. However, they should not be confused with the folding balisong, which is also commonly called a butterfly knife. The Chinese word dao is used to designate any blade whose primary function is to cut and slash regardless of length.  
For an assassin, Virgil needs to be lightweight, so he uses the butterfly swords. They work similarly to dual broadswords, the only difference are the size and hooks. Virgil seems fond of the hooks on the guard that are meant for catching his opponent’s weapon, and from there he can either break the weapon or his opponent.  
The butterfly swords are held in a black leather sheath and hangs just under the right side of his waist.

As an agile assassin, Virgil must carry the lightest weapons and at the same time, many weapons. He must be ready for any and every situation.  
\- A dagger with two points, the stab wound looks more suspicious on the victim, and there’s a hidden vile of poison in the end of the hilt  
\- Many black throwing knives with hoops on one end to attach and hang from the hooks on his belt, meant for short range, but are easy to see when airborne  
\- Plenty of black throwing spikes used for stealth and short range, and are held safely around his wrists and ankles, almost impossible to see when airborne  
\- A bow and purple arrows for long range, the black quiver and bow are wrapped over his right shoulder  
\- A blowgun just encase he needs to knock someone out far in the shadows, he holds it wrapped around around the side of his left thigh


	5. Deceit

Name: Janus  
Age: 25  
Homeland: Sandriell  
Class:   
Role: Villain  
Color Code: Yellow  
Signature Weapon: Kusarigamas  
Theme: Mischievous Hijack (The Battle - Sully Orchestration)  
Battle Theme: Mercy Leading Deception (The World Revolving - Tristan Gray)

HISTORY  
Janus, Prince Roman’s archnemesis, was mischievous and deceiving. He was cursed ever since he was born, but later on in his life, he took the curse for granted. Janus grew up to be twisted and morbid and gave himself the name Deceit to strike fear into anyone who hears it. He always tried to direct things to go his way. His grotesque appearance made people turn away, but he didn’t mind. Deceit loved dramatizing and deceiving people for fun. He once had a friend, always wore black and purple clothing and was always in a gloomy mood and used fear to get away with things. But one day, Virgil didn’t show up at their daily spot in the back of the cemetery, then Deceit stopped returning. Not long after, Deceit had become more villainous and wicked, driving away any criminal that wanted to learn his secrets, until one dark, wet, thunderous night.  
When Deceit opened the mansion door, which he stole from a wealthy man, a young boy, let alone a prince, was standing soaked at his doorstep. This boy with a silver streak in his bangs requested to be Deceit’s apprentice. Deceit being the snake that he is, attempted to lie to the prince. Then Deceit asked the prince what the worst thing he has done was, the prince responds by saying that he killed a bride on her wedding day with an entire vial of poisonous snake venom. This prince had changed Deceit’s decision, after that, Prince Remus had been living in the mansion with Deceit to be trained in villainy.

WEAPON/S  
Attacking with the weapon usually entailed swinging the weighted chain in a large circle over one's head, and then whipping it forward to entangle an opponent's spear, sword, or other weapon, or immobilizing his arms or legs. This allows the kusarigama user to easily rush forward and strike with the sickle. Also, the weapon is said to have the highest mortality rate of any and all weapons of its time.  
Deceit, the skilled actor that he his. I can imagine Deceit using this in many ways, until it was used on him. A very flexible weapon, the kusarigamas are--Its purposes make it the perfect weapon for mischievous acts of deception.


	6. Prince Remus

Name: Remus  
Age: 21  
Homeland: Sandriell  
Class: Royalty  
Role: Villain’s Apprentice  
Color Code: Green  
Signature Weapon: Mace  
Theme: Prince Vile (Spider Dance - Sully Orchestration)  
Battle Theme: The Psychotic Prince (Megalo Strike Back - Tristan Gray)

HISTORY  
Prince Remus, also known as the Psycho Prince, was Prince Roman’s younger twin brother. Remus was always up to no good, always plotting to kill someone like Roman or their parents. He, in particular, was the disliked child for his actions of gore and violence, also his strangeness. Prince Remus was always jealous of his brother, Roman. Roman always got the love and attention, while Remus always got the glares. As this continued, Remus began to not care and used the negativity he received to his advantage.  
At a wedding, Prince Remus slipped a vile of snake venom in the bride’s chalas. After the toast at the table, she took a drink, then collapsed onto her new husband. They tried to fan her awake, but were unsuccessful. They took her inside to discover what was wrong with her, and her corset was not the problem. Remus’s murder of poisoning was a success, he was never cought for for his heinous crime.  
One night, when the princes were sixteen, they found the king and queen dead in their bed. Prince Roman was suspicious of Prince Remus if he had done it, but this gruesome act was not his. Roman found a card on the chest at the foot of their parents’ bed that had a two-headed yellow snake on it. Remus then became bored of the castle and Prince Roman who took the throne. He ran away to find the king and queen’s murderer, not for revenge, but for help. At the doorstep of a stolen mansion soaking wet, he asked Deceit to teach him his mischievous tricks. After some convincing, Deceit finally let him in and took Remus as his apprentice.

WEAPON/S  
A mace is a blunt weapon, a type of club or virge that uses a heavy head on the end of a handle to deliver powerful blows. A mace typically consists of a strong, heavy, wooden or metal shaft, often reinforced with metal, featuring a head made of stone, copper, bronze, iron, or steel.  
The mace is already Remus’s signature weapon, just like the katana is Roman’s. I’m not too sure why Remus uses a mace anyway. Maybe for more blood and gore, it’s his style anyway. Someone should ask Thomas, he knows.


	7. Good Ending: Destiny

The PMA (Positive Mental Attitude) Patton has died in the hands of the enemy (Deceit and Remus). Virgil seeks revenge against the menace, shedding tears, he attacks Deceit with the help of Logan while Prince Roman and Prince Remus fight. Logan manages to disarm Deceit from one of his kusarigamas, and since Logan trained with chained weapons like that for fun, he uses Deceit’s weapon against him. He was able to reach the blade to Deceit’s wrist and slits it, making Deceit drop the other kusarigama. Virgil takes the chained weapon and hands it to Logan, Logan swings them around a little bit to get them in the position he needed them in, across from each other, and pulls. The blades rush in on each side of Deceit’s neck and beheads him. Logan then keeps Deceit’s kusarigamas for safekeeping.


	8. Bad Ending: Fate

The PMA (Positive Mental Attitude) Patton has died in the hands of the enemy (Deceit and Remus). Virgil seeks revenge against the menace, shedding tears. Logan stands in front while Virgil and Prince Roman are behind. Logan spins his guandao, cutting the chain that keeps the gate open, locking himself inside with the enemy and the others safe and away. Logan fights one on two, but several minutes later, Logan kneels with his head down and spike on the floor, knowing he was beaten. Deceit throws his kusarigama at Logan, hooking his shoulder and violently draws him into a dagger to the stomach. Deceit and Remus breaks through the gate smirking, then tosses Logan at their feet, lifeless and still. Virgil throws his dagger at Deceit’s head, Deceit dodges and the blade slides across his cheek and down the chamber. Roman and Virgil attack Deceit and Remus two on two, several minutes later, Remus catches Roman’s ankle while airborne and slams him onto the stone floor then takes his katana and stabs him in the back and through the floor. Remus laughs and smacks Roman’s scabbard across Virgil’s face; Virgil steps back from the impact, then Deceit trips him with a kusarigama and stomps on his throat. Deceit sits on Prince Roman’s throne and rules over Sandriell with Prince Remus by his side, until his greatest foe returns...


End file.
